


Learning to Cook

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Post-Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24989572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: “You want to do what?” Fiora raised her eyebrows, chin in her hands. “I didn’t think Machina ate.”“We don’t.” Egil shrugged stiffly. “But Homs do, and Shulk often seems to forget.”
Relationships: Egil/Shulk (Xenoblade Chronicles)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Learning to Cook

“You want to do what?” Fiora raised her eyebrows, chin in her hands. “I didn’t think Machina ate.”

“We don’t.” Egil shrugged stiffly. “But Homs do, and Shulk often seems to forget.”

“Ah…” Fiora nodded sagely. “He does get too caught up in his work. Guess you didn’t notice until he basically started living with you.”

“Exactly. I don’t think I’ve seen him eat more than bread and clearly-expired leftovers he got from you in the last week.” He made quite the face as he told Fiora of this less-than-pleasant fact. “I’d rather make him something than leave him like this.”

Fiora snickered. “Can’t say I blame you! If you really wanna learn to cook some of Shulk’s favorite meals, though, I can help you out.”

“Thank you, Fiora.” Egil gave her a small nod. “Apologies for asking so suddenly.”

“Better you ask me suddenly before you catch him eating moldy bread.” It was Fiora’s turn to make a face. “Honestly, I wish you’d asked me a bit sooner.”

“Apologies, then. I was trying to decide if I should ask you or simply teach myself.” Egil paused. “...Speaking of which, I’d rather you not mention this to Shulk. I don’t want him insisting I spend my time on other things.”

Fiora giggled, placing a finger over her lips. “Don’t worry, it’ll be our little secret.”

“Thank you, Fiora.”

“No problem! Time to see if you can cook half as well as you can build things~” Fiora gestured for him to follow her to her kitchen. “Come on! Let’s get started.”

\--

“Eat.” Shulk jumped a bit when Egil slid a plate of what seemed to be freshly made grilled cheese and side of fries next to him. “You haven’t eaten anything but a slice of bread this morning and your stomach is growling.”

“Did you make this?” Shulk picked up the sandwich and took a bite, noting the meat inside of it. Not quite as tasty as what Fiora made, but not bad at all. “It’s good.”

“I did, yes.” He nodded, holding up a fry and feeding it to Shulk. “I’ve noticed your eating habits are… not healthy for a Homs.”

“I eat plenty of the food Fiora leaves!”

“About a week after you were supposed to, yes.” Egil rolled his eyes. “I felt I was going to see you keel over from lack of food or food poisoning one of these days… So I asked Fiora how to cook a few meals you enjoy.”

Shulk paused, sandwich inches from his mouth. “You did that? For me?”

“Indeed. It lets me rest a bit easier knowing you won’t become all skin and bones working with me.” Egil slipped a fry into his gaping mouth. “Keep eating and stop staring like that, it’s not that shocking.”

Shulk ate the fry and went back to taking bites out of the sandwich, but it seemed he disagreed. “I mean, it sort of is shocking, though. You took time out of your busy schedule to do that…?”

“...I didn’t spend that much time. Just long enough to cook ten or so dishes--”

Shulk’s eyes widened. “Ten?”

“...Yes, well… I was aiming for three or four at first, but Fiora insisted you would be happy if I learned a few more, so…” The embarrassment was clear as he looked away. “I spent an extra week or two in the kitchen learning more.”

Shulk grabbed another fry, chewing on it and trying to hide the happy smile on his face. “I didn’t realize you cared that much.”

“Of course I do!” Egil huffed, turning back to flick Shulk on the forehead. “You’re the man who saved me. Me wanting to make sure you don’t die via no or bad food is nothing in comparison.”

“Still…” He took another bite of the sandwich, giggling to himself a bit. “It’s nice to know you care enough to learn to cook.”

“Think nothing of it.” He ruffled Shulk’s hair. “Just eat up, so long as it’s edible. I still have… mix ups that make things disgusting, though Fiora says I’m getting better with that.”

“Alright, but…” He tapped his chin. “Honestly, I’d probably eat whatever you put in front of me…”

“Shulk, no.”


End file.
